


Release Us From Evil

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: American Politics, Dark Comedy, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: While this is rated General, it may be triggering to some folks. Check the character list before you read.  A bit of sick humor to deal with my own burnout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to find something humorous in this situation all day. This is the best I could do.

Normally Ladybug and Chat Noir stuck to Paris, but when the _Premier ministre français_ called them to his office and told them that the USA had sent an emergency request, they felt they had to oblige. NATO supplied a transatlantic flight for them (with a crate apiece of Camembert and Cookies and no questions asked), and soon they found themselves doing battle in the streets of New York City.

It was a hard fight: they were facing a bigger Cataclysm than any Chat had ever produced.  Finally, after three lucky charms ("or was that four? I want a recount, Buginette!" "Chaton, shut it!"), they cornered him.  She flung her yo-yo at the target.

"TIME TO DE-EVILLIZE!"  _Snap_ _!_   The cover closed and she pulled it back. "Gotcha!" 

The heroic duo took a minute to catch their breath, and then she turned her weapon over in her hand and ran her finger down the seam.  It shuddered, started to open, gave out a loud groan, and snapped shut again.  "Eep!"  She tried again.  A grinding noise.

"Trouble, My Lady?"

"I have Donald Trump stuck in my yo-yo! NOW what do I do?!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> On behalf of my nation:
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> This is why we can't have nice things.


End file.
